


Five Times Rachel Thought She Was In Love With Blaine

by congotsja



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congotsja/pseuds/congotsja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and one time she realised that Blaine didn't love her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Rachel Thought She Was In Love With Blaine

**1**

Rachel's pretty confident that she's in love with Blaine Anderson.

 _It must be his voice_ , she muses softly to herself as Blaine bounces up and down on the piano like a charming youthful boy,  _and maybe his eyes._

Of course, Rachel doubts that Finn would approve of the fact that she is in love with the new kid. He  _is_ awfully defensive, even when he isn't dating her.

Honestly, right now, Rachel doesn't understand why she and Finn aren't dating. After all, she and Finn are perfect for one another and there's no reason why they should fight so.

On the other hand, Rachel understands that the disagreement they had in Glee Club was  _very_ serious. She shouldn't have cheated on Finn, especially not with  _Puck_. However, Rachel had decided that there was no point in regretting it.

The only thing she had lost was Finn, in the end. Not her talent. And that was what was most important if she wanted to become a successful Broadway star.

Anyway, Rachel was quite glad that she wasn't stuck with Finn at the current moment.

Blaine leapt off the piano, finishing his performance with a very suave pirouette and then winked.

At.  _Her_.

Rachel's cheeks flushed bright red.

Yes, she concludes when she is brushing her teeth later on that day, she is most definitely in love with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**2.**

The next time Rachel knows she is love with Blaine Anderson is when she sees him biting the tip of a pen thoughtfully, and brushing back a few stray curls from his forehead.

Rachel, never one to pass up the occasion of making a new (and gifted) friend, bounds up to the fetching boy and smiles softly at him. "Hello," she says. "I'm Rachel Berry, one of the co-captains of New Directions. You probably know that though," she finishes lamely.

Blaine laughs and  _by goodness_ Rachel is undoubtedly in love with this boy. "I do," Blaine responds easily, his eyes flickering to her own hazel orbs with amusement. "Ku- The friends I have made here are always talking about you."

"Good things, I presume?" Rachel asks, batting her eyelashes at Blaine. She's extremely happy at the fact that Blaine is actually talking to her and giving her a chance, even though she's wearing one of her favourite kitten sweaters.

 _He's even more perfect than I thought_ , Rachel thinks and smiles at the prospect.

She always chooses the best people to fall in love with.

"Oh, they all say you're very talented," Blaine appeases her with another easy smile. He then shakes his head and scribbles on a piece of paper, crossing out his delicate handwriting, which is eerily pretty for a boy's.

"You have very nice handwriting," Rachel claims, and quickly places a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. That came out wrong. "What are you writing?"

Blaine hesitates, grinning meekly at her. "I… sort of… I like to write songs in my spare time."

" _Oh_ ," Rachel sighs in amazement. "I bet you're very good. You're a very talented singer. In fact, maybe we should do a duet in Glee Club sometime? I'm sure our voices would compliment each other brilliantly."

Blaine bites his lip. "Maybe," he finally concludes, and Rachel almost squeals in her excitement.

This boy writes songs, sings almost as well as she does, and can actually write lyrics.

He's  _everything Rachel's ever wanted._

* * *

**3.**

Rachel knows for certain that she's in love with Blaine when he serenades her outside the hall before Glee Club.

"Hey, Rach!" Blaine half whispers and half shouts. "Come here, I need your opinion on this."

"Oh?" Rachel asks in confusion, as Blaine pulls her in completely the wrong direction from Glee Club. "Blaine… Why do you have a guitar?"

"I need your opinion on this song I'm writing," Blaine says with a smile. "I was going to ask Mercedes if she thought it was good enough, but I couldn't find her, so I'm glad you turned up."

Rachel beams at the (slightly odd) praise. "Thank you. I'm very talented so I'm sure I can tell you just how beautiful your song is."

Blaine scratches his neck with a chuckle. "It's probably ridiculous."

Rachel beams. "I'm sure it'll be amazing."  _And perfect. Everything you do seems to be perfect._ "Do you want to play it for me, then?"

Blaine nods hesitantly and rhythmically starts to strum the guitar.

The music that Rachel's ears absorb is positively  _breath-taking._

" _Am I, am I as alone as I could be, you could guide me home, you could set me free. Guide me home tonight, guide me home to your heart. My head says it's wrong, my heart says you're right, our future together could be oh-so bright…"_ he croons and Rachel feels like she's lost the ability to do anything but stare at him longingly.

How can  _one_ person be that perfect?

It's not possible.

 _But_ , she thinks as she eyes Blaine with adoration,  _apparently it is._

* * *

**4.**

She loves Blaine even more when he accepts her gift.

It's nothing elaborate – not an open declaration of love, which Rachel had thought about doing originally – but Rachel thinks the present she had given him was just…  _Blaine_.

"Oh, thanks, Rach!" Blaine proclaims as he takes the bowtie from Rachel's hands. "It's very pretty."

"I chose the one with stars," Rachel blushes as she speaks. "I thought it was a great symbol of our… friendship."

Blaine grins. "I love it, thank you." He engulfs Rachel in a affectionate hug, which Rachel thinks lasts far too long for it to be just a  _friendly_ hug, and Rachel wants to pull back and kiss him.

"I'm so glad you like it!" She tells him honestly. "It took me forever to find it."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Blaine says adamantly. "I like being your friend."

"Good." Rachel sighs appreciatively.

She knows what comes after friends.

_Boyfriend and girlfriend._

* * *

**5.**

Rachel knows that she is indisputably in love with Blaine when he buys her a biscotti at the Lima Bean.

It is just them – and, my, isn't that convenient – because Mercedes is sick and Kurt's gone somewhere with Burt, Carole and Finn. Rachel can't quite remember where.

The thing is – she's with  _Blaine_ and he seems to be enjoying her company as much as she's enjoying his.

"You must be hungry," Blaine mentions as Rachel finishes off her scorching coffee. "It's 11 o'clock and you haven't even eaten breakfast. You should eat, Rachel."

"I'm fine," Rachel replies, smiling at how considerate Blaine's being. "I'll have a big lunch when I get back home. My dad's are making their special spaghetti. With no meat!" Rachel smiles. "I love my dad's."

"They sound amazing," Blaine agrees, grinning at her.

 _Again_ , Rachel muses,  _he is the epitome of perfection._

"You're not homophobic, then?"

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asks, clearly bemused, and Rachel shrugs.

"We're in Lima, Ohio." Rachel laments. "It's not the most of accepting places."

"Hmm," Blaine nods in agreement and stares out the window.

Rachel urgently wants to know what he's thinking about. If it involves her, she'd rather be told. She could fulfil his fantasies  _very_ easily.

"Okay, I need to get home," Blaine mutters, standing up with a strange determination in his eyes. He then turns to look at Rachel and offers her a wry grin. "But first, I'm buying you a biscotti with a drink of your choice."

Rachel decides not to complain.

This non-date has been the most romantic date of her life, and there hasn't even been a kiss.

 _Not yet,_ Rachel thinks wisely, and beams broadly.

* * *

**+1.**

It's at Glee Club that Rachel realises that Blaine isn't in love with her.

The thought has never crossed her mind before. After all, she is Rachel Berry and the boys all used to fawn over her until she started dating Finn.

"Mr Schue," Blaine interjects with a smile. "I have something I want to sing… It's important…"

"Does it have  _anything_ to do with the assignment, Blaine?" Mr Schuester enquires, raising his eyebrow.

"Um… Sort of." He smiles goofily and stands up. "This… is a song I wrote…"

Rachel holds her breath.

"…For Kurt."

The shock that pummels into Rachel is harsh. She feels her face turn to Kurt's (her best, bloody friend) and shakes her head in incredulity at the blush staining the boy's cheeks.

" _Am I, am I as alone as I could be, you could guide me home, you could set me free. Guide me home tonight, guide me home to your heart. My head says it's wrong, my heart says you're right, our future together could be oh-so bright…"_

That… Rachel bites her lip in disbelief. That was  _her_ song. The one Blaine had written for  _her._ Why was he singing it to Kurt?

Oh…

She glowers at Kurt as he hides his head with mortification, and as Blaine walks over to him spiritedly and pulls his hands away.

The two boy's end up dancing around the room, Kurt laughing and Blaine singing to him with all his heart.

Rachel finds herself begin to smile. She has never seen Kurt look so  _happy._ It's a lovely change.

Maybe she isn't in love with Blaine after all. Maybe it's a good thing that Blaine's in love with Kurt, because Rachel's pretty sure Kurt's in love with him too.

She smiles softly at the pair.

She'll find love like that someday.


End file.
